


Control

by hanars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanars/pseuds/hanars
Summary: Jumin is used to being the one in control. It's time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.





	

From your seat on the couch, you hear the keys as they slide into the door. Each day when Jumin gets home from work, you think of a new way to greet him: a home-cooked meal, a new dress, tickets for whatever show is in town. Tonight you have something entirely new planned; you've even bought new lingerie for the occasion. You stand, pick up a glass of red wine and walk over to the door to meet him. 

"Welcome home, my love." He loosens his tie and you hand him a glass of wine as he looks you over hungrily.

"Dessert first?" he asks, taking the glass and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

"Something like that." You gently push his hand away and take over unbuttoning as he drinks. You work to unbutton his shirt as you lead him over to the couch and then unbutton his trousers, unzip them and push them down to the floor. Placing both hands on his chest, you ease him backwards onto the couch. You lower yourself into his lap, straddling him, and place his unfinished wine on the table beside the couch. "Right now, it's all about you."

"Me?" He smiles as you lean over him, kissing him passionately. Raking your hands through his hair, you tug gently to pull his head back as you kiss his chin, his throat. You leave one hand tangled in his hair as your other snakes between the two of you into his underwear. You brush your fingertips over his cock and he exhales sharply. You haven't given him much time to get worked up, so you start teasing him with your hand as you bait him on.

"Did you miss me today?" you ask, using your best bedroom voice. You lock eyes with him and hold his gaze. "Tell me how much you missed me."

He inhales to steady himself but doesn't miss a beat with his answer. "I missed you so much it hurt," he says, his voice straining. You pull your hand out of his underwear for a moment, but only to add a little bit of lube to your palm before you continue.

"It hurt, huh?" You wrap your fingers around his cock, applying pressure with your thumb under the head and rubbing at a torturously slow pace. He's rock hard for you now and with the added lube your fingers can move easily up and down his shaft. "What did you miss about me?"

"Your voice," he says, groaning, "mmn- your face. Your laugh, your-- hands."

"My mouth?" You suck his lower lip between your teeth and release it slowly. 

"God yes," he manages. You can feel his hips moving to meet your motions, urging you to continue. His grey eyes glisten with desire and he's starting to get a thin layer of sweat building on his forehead. "I've been fantasizing all day about having you tonight."

You lean in, pressing your cheek to his. "Are you going to cum for me, Jumin?" 

He chuckles, groans, and answers: "Yes."

"Not yet." 

You feel him tense under you. "What?"

"Not. Yet." You loosen your grip on his cock and go back to using only your fingertips to brush long strokes down his shaft. "Are you going to be good and hold off until I say you can come?" 

He groans, though it's not the same groan that you heard just a few moments ago. 

"You give orders all day at work," you say. Your thumb circles the head of his cock. "Just relax and let me tell you what to do. Trust me."

He exhales a laugh and gives in. "I trust you, my love."

"Good." You kiss the tip of his nose and slide backwards off his lap. You pull his underwear down as he lifts, helping you remove them, then press his knees apart with your elbows. Taking him in your hand again, your other hand presses into his thigh with your finger tips. You make eye contact with him as you lick the underside of his cock from base to tip before taking him into your mouth, sucking gently. It's not long before you have a good rhythm, sucking, teasing, using your hand to pay attention to all the areas that your mouth can't reach.

Jumin watches your every move, keeping his eyes locked on yours as he moans and fights against the urge to allow himself release. "Not yet," he breathes, repeating your words as if reciting them for the strength to continue.

You tuck your teeth behind your lips and apply pressure as you suck from the base of his cock all the way to the head. You can feel his back arching, his body all but crying for you to continue, to push him closer, to let him reach his peak. 

"Tell me what you're feeling," you say, flicking the head of his cock with your tongue. Stretching one hand upwards, you drag your nails down his chest. He's sweaty, breathing even harder, and every muscle in his body seems to be tensing with every move you make. "If you tell me what you're feeling, maybe I'll allow you to cum."

Jumin groans and throws his head back. "Your mouth-- feels amazing. I feel-- you're amazing--. I don't think I can--"

"You can." You take him into your mouth, working with your hand to make sure every inch of him is covered and feeling the pressure as you hum gently, causing your lips to vibrate. His hands grab your hair, though he doesn't try to push himself deeper into you. You moan and it causes goosebumps to erupt on Jumin's legs as you work to control him.

You can feel his body becoming more tense, his breaths getting shallower, and his self-control dwindling. With each stroke of your mouth, you know he's getting closer and closer to his climax.

"You're doing so well," you croon, continuing to stroke him with your hand as you speak. "Do you want to cum for me?"

"Yes," he says, his voice breathy. "Yes."

"Beg me to let you cum."

He growls before responding, "Please-- god, please-- I want to cum for you."

"Are you going to cum hard for me?"

"Yes- so fucking hard, please--"

You laugh and nod your head as you take him into your mouth again. Alternating between sucking him slowly with heavy pressure and more quickly with less pressure, you can feel him building even more. After a few moments, his grip on your hair tightens and he holds you in place as his body tenses and he cums hard. 

You rub your thumb over the underside of his cock, pressing out the remnants of his orgasm, swallow, and finish off the rest of his wine before climbing back into his lap. You kiss his chest, his neck, and run your fingers through his hair until his breathing becomes more heavy than shallow and his heart rate normalizes.

His hand moves to your face, feeling over your nose, your lips. His thumb lingers on your lower lip before he grabs your face and pulls you in for a kiss. 

"That was..." He trails off and lets his head fall back again. 

"Oh, good, so you won't object to me doing this again in the future, then?"

He laughs and sits upright again. "Hardly." His fingers press into your sides and his hands move over the new bra you're wearing. He's moving his forefinger over the details in the lace, his chest still rising and falling with heavy breaths. "I'll need a few more minutes before I'm ready to go again, but this seems like a good time to mention that I've been wanting you to sit on my face."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, I just really wanted Jumin to beg. I've never written edging before, so this was a fun little adventure. I'll have to do it again in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
